This was a multi-step , dose-dependent, double-blind randomized placebo controlled study conducted in 16 healthy male volunteers. The results of the study showed that during the placebo study plasma glucagon concentrations increased 2-3 fold. Plasma glucose concentrations and glucose production increased. During the study with the high dose (200mg) of the specific glucagon antagonist a similar increase in plasma glucagon concentrations was seen but there was no change in either plasma glucose concentrations or glucose production. The lowest dose of the specific glucagon antagonist had no significant effects of plasma glucose concentrations and glucose production. We are currently planning to expand these studies to include subjects with type 2 diabetes mellitus.